


[Podfic] Fantasy | written by ouro_boros

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Cabaret (1972)
Genre: Abortion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "The truth is, Cliff, I've always rather hated Paris."
Relationships: Fräulein Schneider/Herr Schultz (Cabaret), Sally Bowles/Cliff Bradshaw
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Fantasy | written by ouro_boros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015908) by [ouro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to ouro_boros for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jm5uwsngc4aijdc/Fantasy.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 1MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:01:48 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
